Yours Truly
by mrs.eaton46
Summary: Fifteen year old Callie has 4 great best friends, a great family, a great soon-to-be boyfriend. But what happens when Callie goes missing. Her friends find various letters signed , "Yours Truly, Callie" Is Callie dead or alive?
1. Chapter 1

~letter~

It's weird don't you think, reading, I mean. It really just consists of symbols that someone made up, on a piece of paper, and our mind creates the images. I don't really understand it. But don't misinterpret what I'm saying, I love to read, I just don't understand it. I don't really understand a lot of things, though. Like how water is dangerous like fire but soft like silk and pure and clean all at the same time. And how people fear dying, I mean we are all going to die anyway, and after a while you don't feel anything, so I don't see how that is fearful. I could go on and on about these kinds of things, but I don't want to bore you.

I guess I should properly introduce myself, my name is Callie, Callie April Emerald, to be precise. I'm 15, I have soft features, a slightly crooked nose, light brown hair, and striking blue eyes. People say I'm pretty but I don't see it. I don't look like anyone in my family. They all have blonde hair and brown eyes. If it weren't for the pictures I would be convinced I'm adopted. I'll tell you about my interests. I love horses, and ride them. I love to read and write. Oh, I also have four amazing friends, Laura, the smart, beautiful, funny, writer. Sara, the absolute genius/model. Amy, the goofy, drama nerd, and innocent one. And Naomi, the beautiful, scientific, and silly one. Our friendship is like a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs, and we are there for the ride together.

I guess I'll check in with you later.

Yours truly, Callie ?

~school 7:43 am~

Crap, crap, crap! I yell in my head. The one day I didn't feel like wearing any makeup, or doing anything to my hair, or do anything really, my crush decides to come talk to me. This took my by shock considering I didn't think he knew I existed. His name is Evan, he has dark brown hair, he's about 6'0, and has the dreamiest, dark blue eyes. He has plump lips, and a normal size nose, and a strong jawline. I honestly can't help but stare. I know it sounds cliché, but he is like an angle. God what is wrong with me! I promised my self that when I came to this high school, I wouldn't turn into a cliché, lovesick puppy. All the girls here are (excluding my best friends). Okay Cal, when he is talking just forget about how you feel and just be yourself. Yeah, okay, that worked for about a total of 3 seconds! All I did was stutter. I couldn't form one coherent thought! Agh!

~letter~

Wind, think about that word for a minute. Now say it, w i n d. Powerful, swift, destructive, and chilling all at the same time. It's weird how one word can mean so many things and be all those things all at once, but can't at the same time. I lost one of the most important people in my life because of words. They mean so much and so little at the same time. I know you don't know who or what I mean, and maybe you never will. I'll have to consider if I tell you or not, because after all I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know you all that well, but I know everything about you at the same time. If you want to know what I mean, stick around.

Yours truly, Callie ?

~school 12:13 pm~

"No" I sate simply to a whining Laura, "Whhyyy" she whines, "You know what I think about shopping Laura" "I know, but you'll have so much fun! I promise" "You do understand you have said that the past 3 times, right?" I ask. "Yes, but I mean it this time!" I can't believe I'm about to say this, "Fine." I sigh.

~Time Skip~

Two hours and $100 dollars later and I'm exhausted! I really don't get the concept of shopping. I mean really, do people always need any of the things they buy, NO! But all of my friends think I'm weird because I don't like to shop. But hey, there are more important things I could be doing, and at least they all respect that on a certain manner. Laura is currently in the middle of a rant about how "Evan is so into you" and "You should so bang that" and "You need to get his attention". "Laura, Laura, LAURA!" I have to shout to get her to shut up, "He is not into me, and I will never get his attention, I mean have you seen the other girls in our school, with there mini skirts, tight shirts, boobs hanging out, face full of makeup, and they're pretty, I'm not anyone to look at compared to them." I say. She just stares at me with a blank expression. "What the hell are you talking about!" She shouts so loud that I have to plug my ears. "What do you mean?" I ask "Cal, your beautiful, and trust me those clothes you bought are going to get his attention without having to turn you into a slut like all the other girls in our school." "Thanks Laura" I say. "No problem." And that was the end of that conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~Date

~letter~

Love. Such a silly word, but yet, full of meaning. People say that love comes from the heart, when really it's just hallucinations and acid from the brain that makes up likeness of a person, and causes them become an emotion. Why do people call kissing, hand holding, goodnight texts, and dates, love. I mean really, love is about tolerance, caring phone calls, and appreciation of the other person. But I guess we all have different definitions of love.

I guess I'll check in with you later.

Yours truly, Callie

"Guys this is ridiculous." I complain to Laura, Naomi, and Sara. "No it isn't!" They all yell in unison. "We've been over this, and wether you agree or not it will work." Naomi adds. "Whatever" I huff. I guess there is no point in arguing in an argument you won't win, right? You probably would like to what I'm arguing, no, losing, about. Well, you know how Laura and I went shopping yesterday, apparently she bought some clothes for me with out my consult, forced me into them this morning, along with new shoes, and did my hair. Now you maybe thinking "How are you complaining about that!" Well, I don't know if you've picked up on the fact that I hate this kind of stuff. I'm perfectly content in a T-Shirt and jeans, but no, not with Laura. I'm now in an extremely exposing top, even if it looks really cute on her, it doesn't look good on me. Also, I'm in basically a mini skirt, and wedges I am having trouble walking in. But I must say, she did a kick-ass job with the hair and makeup. It's simple foundation, eyeliner, mascara, light pink eyeshadow, and some nude lipstick. My hair is in a half up-half down ponytail, with soft waves going down my back. They did all this because they told me that Evan is planning on asking me out on a date tonight, which I highly doubt, but whatever, it's not like they were going to listen to me. We are just now pulling up to school, and I'm dreading having to walk into school wearing this, but I don't really have a choice now.

~time skip to last class~

I can't believe it. I have gotten so much attention today because of what I'm wearing. It frustrates me, but at the same time I'm grateful. I'm now sitting in my last class for the day, English AP. This is absolutely my favorite class. We are free writing right now and I'm writing in my journal. All of a sudden there is a piece of folded up paper on desk. I look around and Evan is looking at me expectantly. I cautiously open it up. After I finish reading it, I smile I think the biggest smile I ever have. I look up at Evan and nod my head yes. He smiles back at me. Inside the note it says;

Dear Callie,

It would be an honor to let me take you on a date tonight at 7:00.

Will you go on the date with me?

Yours, Evan

I am going on a date with Evan Mayor! I can't wait to tell the girls!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~Date

"OH MY GOD" Naomi screams in the car. As you can guess I just told them. "WE HAVE TO START GETTING YOU READY NOW!" Laura yells. "Dude, he's not picking me up until 7:00." "Exactly that only leaves us four hours!" "She's right you know" Sara says. "Thank you so much for the help Sara" I say in a sarcastic tone. "Hey, we just want to help" says Amy. "I know, I know" I sigh. "Alrighty then, let's get our little one ready for her first date!" Laura yells. Oh boy, this is going to be a long four hours. Maybe I should just start yelling 'kidnapped' out the window. As if Amy read my mind, she leans over and says "You may as well embrace this, because there is no getting out of it." All I do is huff in response. Before she turns around she gives me an apologetic smile. I can't believe I thought it was a good idea to tell them!

~time skip~

I'm now laying on my bed dreading Laura coming up here from the kitchen. "I guess I should enjoy my last moments of freedom" I mumble to myself. Just then Laura comes and bursts through the door holding a dress and heels. "Oh god no!" I yell when I see the heels. "Yes! Evan is tall, you're not. You need them! Now get your ass over here and put this on!" "Uggg! I don't want to!" "I don't care, you need to." "Fine." I need to learn not to argue with her because I always lose. It's just a waste of time. I go into the bathroom and put on the dress. It is a royal blue, a-line, sweetheart neckline, with ruffles, and ends three inches above the knee. Beautiful, really. Then I put on the silver, four inch, sparkly heels. I actually look pretty. I smile to myself and go out to my room to find everyone sitting on my bed. They look up and gasp. "You look so gorgeous Cal!" Sara says. Everyone else agrees. "Thank you, but it's because of Laura, so tell her that." I say. "Alright, enough with the compliments, time for hair and makeup!" Laura squeals.

She pulls me into the bathroom where there seems to be dozens upon dozens of devices plugged into the wall heating up. She pushes me into a chair set up in front of the huge mirror stretched across the back wall, which is now covered with multiple sheets. She leaves the room and comes back in a minute later with a huge suitcase with lights lined on the handle and along the edge. I gape and think, How much makeup could this girl possibly need?

She lifts up the huge suitcase full of makeup, I'm assuming, onto the counter and opens it up. My theory is proven correct when she pulls out a variety of different lip glosses, eye shadows, eye liners, mascaras, blushes, foundations, etc. "Okie dokie. Are you ready?" She asks me. "No" I say in response, all she does is give me a scowl, then goes to town painting and pulling my face.

~time skip~

When Laura has finally finished whatever she has been doing for the past two and half hours, she finally pulled the sheet off of the mirror in my bathroom and smiles. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I have my eyes lined in a black eyeliner with a beautiful blue mascara that you could only notice if your were looking for it or knew it was there with a sheer pink lip gloss. I look at my hair and it looks like she straightened my hair, then curled the ends. After, she must have taken a few bobby pins and pinned a few strands back.

I spin around in front of the mirror looking at how beautiful I look in my dress, heels, makeup and curled hair. I smile and turn around to look at Laura. I embrace her in a hug thanking her tremendously for making me feel beautiful.

"There is no need to thank me. But, in return I expect every detail of this date, NOTHING IS TO BE LEFT OUT," "Okay, okay, just calm down would you!" I tease. All of a sudden there is a knock on the front door. I look at my phone for the time, 7:29. Man this boy is punctual. I start towards the door but Laura is already down the stairs and at the door before I get to the first stair. I'm on my way down the second to last stair, and of course trip in these god damn heels! Luckily Evan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and caught me. "Oh my gosh...I'm..I..we...you..sorry" I stutter out. I mentally slap myself for being so irrational. He laughs a deep, throaty, and may I say sexy, laugh. "It's alright Callie. I'm just glad I was the one to catch you." He gives me a smile that melts my heart. I get lost in his beautiful, dark blue eyes. That is until I realize he is still holding my waist from when I fell. I reluctantly back up, away from his strong arms. I give him a shy smile, and look at what he's wearing. He is wearing a dress shirt that is the same color as my dress. Then I put the pieces together. "You guys knew he was going to wear this, you guys also know where we're going don't you?" They all nod in unison. I shake my head and laugh, of course they would ask him where we're going and what he was wearing so we could match. "So, are you ready to go Cal?" Evan asks. "Sure, but where exactly are we going?" "It's a surprise" he says with a deliciously crooked smirk. "But I hate surprises" I say with a hint of a whine. "I know, they all told me that" he says pointing to the girls. "Of course they did. Alright let's go then. And girls, mostly Laura, don't destroy, go through, or throw out my closet. Also be good. I'll be back later and you guys can sleep over." With that Evan and I, I love the sound of that, leave the house and head to our mystery destination.

~time skip~

We just turned into our destination, it to dark to see for me to see where we are, but it looks like a park. "Okay, Callie. I need you to put this on." He says as he hands me a blindfold. I must be looking scared or something, because he says "Just trust me" and so I do. We start walking or, more him walking a guiding me, to wherever in the world he is taking me. After about three minutes, he tells me to take off the blindfold. When I do, I gasp at the site.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Words

Why do people say that words can't hurt you. Physically, they can't, obviously. But mentally, and emotionally, they can kill. Remember when I said that I had lost one of the most important people in my life because of words? Well, I'm going to tell you what I meant. I had a best friend named Ariana. She was literally the nicest person, sweetest, smartest, most talented, I mean, you name it, she was good at it. Three years and six months ago, she killed herself. Because of words. People were jealous of her. They all ganged up on her. It took three months before she finally caved, and slit her throat with a razor blade. I was the one who found her. On her bathroom floor, cold and stiff, hazel eyes still open, laying in a pool of blood. Her funeral was two days later. I cried. For weeks. I still have nightmares about me pointing the door to her room, not seeing her, checking the bathroom to see if she was doing her makeup for her date that night, and finding her on floor, surrounded by blood. Oh god, I'm going to throw up just writing this to you. I have to go I'm sorry.

I guess I'll check in with you later.

Yours truly, Callie.

~back to date~

Set up is a picnic blanket, in front of a small pond, with candles floating in the water, and candles around the blanket, and soft classical music playing in the background.

"Oh my god Evan," I say "this is absolutely gorgeous!" He chuckles. "Thank you. I hoped you'd like it." He states with a shy smile. "Well I don't like it," his smile falters, "I love it!" Now he is really smiling. He has such a handsome smile. He is so handsome and sweet and kind and strong and amazing. "Why thank you" he says while laughing. "Oh god, did I say that out loud?" "Yes. You did. And I'm so glad that you think that about me as well." "What?" I ask. "I feel all those things about you, but like ten times stronger." "Thank you." I blush. "You're cute when you blush, by the way." I give him a shy smile as a response. "Shall we eat?" He asks Ina fake, yet still adorable, British accent. "We shall" I respond in the same way he did. "Ok, so I brought sushi, your friends told me that you love The Dancing Crab roll the best so I brought that. Some fruit, some sparkling grape juice, white and red. Also some chocolate coated pretzels for dessert. I hope that's ok...I mean...if it isn't...I...we...they..." He stutters. I laugh, which cuts him off. "It's perfect, thank you." I say with all sincerity.

~time skip~

After we finish eating and talking, about anything, everything, and nothing. We decide to go. We get in the car and drive back to my house, while blasting Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding. When we pull up to my house, Evan leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me take you out tonight. I had so much fun with you." "No thank you. And you missed by the way." I say. He looks at me confused, so I decide to be brave, and kiss him. Full on the mouth. He kisses back and smiles into the kiss. "Will you, Callie April Emerald, be my girlfriend?" "Of course. I should go back inside, the girls are watching from my window." I say as I point up to my room, to see all the girls watching us. As soon as they see us look up, they pull back the curtain. Evan and I laugh. "Ok, see you Monday Cal. Call you tomorrow, okay?" "Okay. Bye." I get out and he waits until I'm inside to pull out of my driveway. When I turn back around Laura, Sara, Naomi, and Amy are all staring at me expectantly. "What?" I ask. "Tell us what happened!" They all scream, which makes me jump. "No." "WHAT!" Laura screams. "You promised! You liar! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" "Not until tomorrow. I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." I yell from half way up the stairs. "Fine then" Naomi says. All I can think about as I lie in bed, and stare at the ceiling, is Evan's lips on my. The way they felt so warm, and soft, but still slightly chapped. The way his lips pulled on mine when he smiled. And with that I drift off to sleep.


End file.
